Uzumaki Kushina
Uzumaki Kushina (うずまきクシナ) was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushuiogskure's Uzumaki clan. She was the second Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and her best friend was Uchiha Mikoto. She was the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, and the wife of Namikaze Minato. She died during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, way after she requested Hiruzen to protect her newborn infant son. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato (トマト) because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. Thus, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ). Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by Kurama's then-current jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame Kurama and overcome its hate. At some point in time, Kushina, now a genin, was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of Kurama. As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Namikaze Minato, one of her former classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her, he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp" and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair as the "red thread of fate" (運命の赤い糸) that had brought them together. Ultimately, Minato's reciprocated feelings helped her with overcoming Kurama. As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fuinjutsu of her clan. At some point, Kushina married Minato. She was later present to witness her husband's reign as the Fourth Hokage, being very exciting for him when first learning of it. During her ten-month jinchuriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Hatake Kakashi under Minato's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their child "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina also hoped that her son and her best friend Uchiha Mikoto's youngest son Uchiha Sasuke would become friends in the future. Because the seal keeping Kurama within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by Uchiha Obito. Obito had killed all of the ANBU, Sarutobi Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn Uzumaki Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave Obito the chance to escape with her. Wishing to use Kurama to destroy Konoha, Obito released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, Obito tried to have Kurama to finish her off but she was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defense. To stop Kurama, Minato was forced to bring it to her and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the fox. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have Kurama sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the reverse Death Demon Consuming Seal on Kurama and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead. As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow her to see Naruto when he was older. When Kurama realized their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both she and Minato used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto. In the anime, before dying, the Third Hokage appeared. Kushina told Hiruzen her child's name was Naruto, and begged the elder to protect Naruto. She died shortly afterwards with a smile on her face after Hiruzen promised her, that he will protect Naruto for her. She and Minato were given a funeral to honor their sacrifice for the village, and it's next generation. Her last name was then given to Naruto by the Third Hokage, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between him and Minato. Personality In her childhood Kushina was described as an headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tsunade noted that much of Naruto's personality, as well as his ninjutsu style were inherited from her. Kushina also had a catchphrase: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "dattebane" (だってばね). In the anime, it is also shown that these traits are also how she hides her insecurities, such as having red hair, being a foreigner, and being Kurama's jinchuriki, along with being somewhat nervous. As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanour, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as her friend Mikoto was slightly surprised when she showed anxiety over labor pains. She was also overprotected to worrying about her husband and the well being of their unborn son. Including on how her unborn son would behave, by actually foreshadowing a lot of Naruto's actual personality traits. She loved her husband and newborn son very deeply, and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop Kurama even when she threw herself between the beast and her son when it tried to attack him. She also showed strong maternal instincts, having correctly predicted what kind of personality and gender her child would be well-before giving birth. In the anime, possibly derived from her over-excited personality, Kushina is shown to be a selective hearer. She also cared very deeply about Minato's students, and thought that Nohara Rin was adorable. Kushina would often hug and kiss Rin on the forehead. Kushina even had friendly fights with Uchiha Obito who, according to Minato, was her favorite. Apperance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. In her childhood, she had a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, plum blue eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. While on duty, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. Abilities While admitting that she was originally not good at using ninjutsu, Kushina later became famous for her unique style of ninjutsu, ultimately becoming a high-ranking kunoichi. Since childhood, she showed deceptive strength and fierce barehanded fighting skills, being able to swing around and pummel several kids "half to death" for teasing her. Ultimately, she earned the nickname the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ) for her might. Even before graduating from the Ninja Academy, Kushina was strong enough to fight off a genin in the anime. Having been a jinchuriki for Kurama in its entirety, Kushina gained enormous reserves of equally strong chakra. Chakra As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina was blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina and vitality plus an extremely long potential lifespan. Even for an Uzumaki, Kushina also possessed a powerful and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchuriki. Ultimately, she survived the extraction of a tailed beast minutes after giving birth to Naruto, and still provided aid to Minato in the battlefield despite being heavily exhausted. Likewise while weakened, she did not die immediately after from being impaled by Kurama's claw that was meant for her newborn son. Fuinjutsu Hailing from the Uzumaki clan, Kushina was blessed with great talent and knowledge of advanced their fuinjutsu, some of which she would later teach to Minato. From her clan, she inherited the sealing techniques to seal a tailed beast within a target. This seal could even be doubled. With her chakra, Kushina was able to materialise Adamantine Sealing Chains, which were strong enough to restrain and subdue the Nine-Tails, both in the real world as well as in conjunction with her seal, within her subconscious. She could also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains keeping all from entering. Nature Transformation Kushina was proficient in three nature transformations: Wind, Water, and Yin Release. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Confining the Jinchuriki arc During his training with Killer B at the Tailed Beast Temple to learn to control his tailed beast, Naruto was almost overwhelmed by Kurama's hatred, and began to undergo Version 2 transformation. Just as the hatred almost consumed him, he heard a small, clear voice speaking to him as Kushina appeared before him. Naruto initially believed that she was Kurama in disguise, and as he chided the "beast" for taking such a form, she hits him in the head. She then apologized for her short-temper, and used the word "dattebane" (だってばね) by telling Naruto that she hoped it wasn't a trait that he had inherited from her. Picking up on this and realizing Kushina was his mother, Naruto started to cry and embraced her. His happiness halted Kurama's spreading influence and Kushina used her chakra chains to restrain Kurama in order to give them a chance to talk. As the chains emerged Kurama was surprised after recognizing her chakra. With the opportunity to speak more freely now, Kushina noted that her son had inherited her features and verbal tick, but thankfully got his father's hair color, as well as eyes. Dismissing this, Naruto noted that she was beautiful and if he had gotten her hair color as well, he would have been really handsome. Her smiles of joy soon turned to ones of embarrassment, however, when Naruto asked how she and Minato fell in love. Nevertheless, Kushina told Naruto the story of how she had come to Konoha as a child and was almost kidnapped by Kumo-nin, but subsequently rescued by his father. Afterwards, she told Naruto the words that she reserved for people who complimented her hair, and with the words of "I love you" resonating throughout him, Naruto was able to break free of the beast's hatred. Kushina later watched on and helped Naruto extract and separate the Kurama's chakra from its body noting that her son was a powerful fighter. With her remaining time, she told him about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and how the beast came to be sealed within him. After her story was finished, she apologized for placing such a burden on him. Naruto replied that it didn't matter, for even though she and Minato weren't there to show their child love, he knew that they had loved him long before Kurama was sealed into him; thus, he didn't blame her and Minato for anything, and was happy to be their son. Overjoyed, Kushina tearfully hugged Naruto, and thanked him for letting her and Minato be his parents, before she completely faded away. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 In the alternate timeline, Minato and Kushina have a son named Menma who is the parallel version of Naruto. Sometime after Menma was born, the Black Nine-Tails was removed from Kushina and sealed within her child. Unlike most the people Naruto and Sakura knew, Kushina's personality is essentially the same in this timeline; sweet and caring yet easily angered to violent outbursts. Also in this timeline, Kushina is alive alongside Minato, continuing to serve Konohagakure alongside her husband as ninja while also able to enjoy being parents, raising their son in a loving and stable lifestyle. Unknown to the couple that Menma later disappears, then is replaced by Naruto and the Sakura of the normal timeline who arrived in this world. When Kushina and Minato returned to the village after completing a mission, it shocked Naruto by their living presence. As Kushina's took "Menma's" attitude as expecting them to die on mission, Kushina slugged Naruto for the lack of confidence. While Naruto decides to continue the act of being Menma to not raise problems, he refuses to get close to the parallel parents, viewing them as nothing but fakes. Kushina however refuses to let her son act so disrespectful, quickly intimidating Naruto into joining dinner. Later, during a mission to retrieve the Red Moon Scroll left by Jiraiya, Kushina without hesitation threw herself in the way to protect Naruto from an attack by the guarding Gamabunta. While annoyed at Naruto's reckless actions, she quickly showed how much she truly cared for her son's wellbeing with a tearful hug, finally making Naruto let the woman into his heart. The following night, Naruto celebrated Kushina's birthday with joy. Later, a masked man appeared with the desire to obtain the Red Moon Scroll. Showing his tremendous power, the masked man quickly defeated Kushina and several other Konoha-nin. When Sakura was kidnapped, Naruto voiced his desire to save her. Kushina and Minato however refused to let Naruto go after Sakura, fearing too much that he would die against the masked man. As Naruto realized the difference between this world and his true parents, that the couple here were more overprotective parents than trusting their child, Naruto made his true identity known before going after Sakura. Later, Kushina and Minato went to help Naruto, still viewing him as an ally. Ultimately, the masked man was defeated and revealed to be the real Menma corrupted by the black Nine-Tails' malice. As Memna was freed returned to normal, Kushina quickly rushed to check on her child. Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes before they were returned to their own world as the technique that bound them to this world was broken. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 There is a genjutsu in a glowing lake of a cave that shuts intruders away in a world of memories. The person's memories will appear on the moon. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru fell into the genjutsu when they dive into the lake. When the team wakes up from their dream and continues to move to the other surface of the lake, Minato and Kushina can be seen together in one of the moon. Legacy More than anything, Kushina wanted to protect her newborn son Uzumaki Naruto. This was why she against Minato's decision to seal the Nine-Tails into him. She did not want Naruto to have the hardships that jinchuriki had to endure during their lives. She did not want to leave her son an orphan if Minato carry out his plan, which would also cost him his life. Kushina wanted to sacrifice her own life, and reseal the beast into herself. In the end, she ultimately agree to Minato's plan, which would also protect their village. Kushina imparted her final words to Naruto by which how he should live. Right before she died, she request Sarutobi Hiruzen to take care of Naruto, and he agreed. She then died with a smile on her face. She would later play a major role in Naruto's success in taking control of the Nine-Tails; a power which was later heavily relied on for the success of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Also, Kushina is quite similar to her son in personality, as observed by both Kurama and her husband Minato. This has become a source of pride and joy for Minato, giving him the heart and strength to continue fighting with Naruto against his former student Obito. Three years later, when Naruto became a young adult, he would later find a teal light blue striped scarf that she knitted for him before he was born. Konohamaru would present this to him, to which Naruto would greatly treasure it to honor her memory. However, this unintentionally proved to be an obstacle to Hinata's efforts to give him a red scarf that she knitted for him as a symbol of her absolute love for him. Once Naruto learned his true feelings for Hinata, he stop wearing the scarf that his mother made him. She and Minato would later become the late grandparents of Naruto and Hinata's children, Boruto and Himawari. Video Games Uzumaki Kushina is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (playable and assistable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (Naruto and Minato's story only) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Quotes *(Last words) "Lord Third...please protect this child...he's name is Naruto...me and Minato picked the name from Jiraiya sensei's novel." Relationships Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Mikoto Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Hiruzen Taji Jiraiya Tsunade Hyuga Hinata Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Uchiha Obito Nohara Rin Maito Gai Yuhi Kurenai Sarutobi Asuma Uchiha Itachi Shiranui Genma Tatami Iwashi Raido Knownable Relatives *Namikaze Minato (Husband/dead) *Uzumaki Naruto (Son/True Counterpart) *Hyuga Hinata (Partnal-Counterpart & Daughter in law) *Uzumaki Boruto (Grandson) *Uzumaki Himawari (Granddaughter) *Uchiha Mikoto (Best Friend) *Sarutobi Biwako and Taji (Mid Wifes/dead) Trivia *When first introduced in the anime, her eyes were depicted as violet-blue in color and her hair was portrayed as a deep plum colour. This was corrected however, in subsequent episodes. However, in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, both her first and second appearances were shown in Naruto and Minato's stories respectively. *In the English version, her nick name is the "Red-Hot Habanero". *Kushina was presumably a good cook, as Minato preferred her cooking the most. *As Kushina was nicknamed for a red pepper and Minato was famed as the "Yellow Flash", Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the color orange is a mixture of red and yellow. *On the cover of Naruto chapter 503, Kushina's hair resembles Kurama's tails. *She is the third known jinchuriki that have survived the extraction of a tailed beast, along with Black Zetsu, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, Killer Bee, Uchiha Obito, and her son Uzumaki Naruto. This was due to her clan's vitality to which she inherited. *Jiraiya's recollection of Kushina while she was pregnant appeared during the end credits of Naruto Shippuuden movie 4. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Kushina was ranked as the 21st most popular character in the 7th. *Kushina and Minato died the same day Naruto was born, which was October 10. *In the manga, Kushina's hair is shown to fall down to her ankles, in the anime, however, it stops at her waist. *The shinobi outfit she wore in the anime is a direct replication of the one her alternate self wore in the Genjutsu World. According to the databook(s): *Kushina's hobbies were pulling pranks and chatting. *Kushina's favorite food was Salt Ramen, while her least favorite was coffee and anything bitter. *Kushina didn't want to fight anyone in particular. *Kushina's favorite phrase was "Don't give up until the very end" (最後まで諦めない). *Kushina mentions that her hair became her own "red thread of fate".The red string of fate, also referred to as the 'red thread of destiny', 'red thread of fate', and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul-mates or a twin flame. *During the incident when Kushina was kidnapped, Minato was the only rescuer who noticed that she had been leaving a trail of red hair. Kushina stated that her red hair had brought her to Minato, the person of her destiny and it has became her own "red thread of fate" . *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Kushina was ranked as the 21st most popular character in the 7th Popularity Poll. *In the Anime before dying she requested Sarutobi Hiruzen to raise, and protect Naruto. She then died after Hiruzen agreed to protect her son. Kushina has many similarities to Gaara's late mother, Karura *Both were marry to the Fourth Kage of their respective village. *Their son was a Jinchuriki. *Their blood type was inherited by their son. *Both died after giving birth. *They both said a kind caring message to their son before they died. *Both of their sons become friends many years later. (For example : The Chunin Exams/after the fail invasion of Konoha) Kushina also has many similaries with her son, Uzumaki Naruto. *Both of their love interest are their childhood best friend. (For Kushina : Minato, and for Naruto : Hinata) *Both of them are Hyper, Energetic, Aggressive, Kind and talkative. *Both risked their life to protect someone precious to them. (For Kushina : Naruto, and For Naruto : Hyuga Hinata) *Both would not use violence unless they are involved in a fight, and remain with the same personality when they grown up. *Both of them have many nicknames that they are known for throughout their lifetime. (For Kushina: Tomato/The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. For Naruto : The Showoff Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja, The hero of Konoha and Konoha's Orange Hokage) *Both dream of becoming Hokage, and consider their love interest to be weird when they first met them during their childhood. But started to fall in love with them when they got older, and would marry them when they reach adulthood. *Both would pull pranks during their childhood. *Both of them have the same ninjutsu fighting style. *Both met their weak love interest during their childhood at the Ninja Academy. *Both have the same personality. *Both love eating Ramen Noodles. *Both have a similar unsuccessful Catchphrase. (For Kushina : Dattebane, and For Naruto : Dattebayo) *Both are Orphans *Both can stand up to bullies that pick on them *Both have a best friend from the Uchiha Clan. (For Kushina : Uchiha Mikoto, and For Naruto : Uchiha Sasuke) *Both were consider the weakest in their class, and were not great at using ninjutsu until they got older. *Both of their love Interest are from a clan that is a true prodigy. *Both lived on their own while living in Konoha, and have the same bloodtype. *Both were rescued by their love interest when they got older. *Both are acknowledge by their love interest for their Determnation, and strength. *Both of their love interest spyed on them during their Childhood. *Both of their love interest acknowledged their goals and dreams. *Both of their love interest risked their own life to save them from harm. *Both of their allies admire them when they get older, and learned Forbidden techniques on the day they graduate from The Ninja Academy. *Both of them are the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tails Demon Fox. *Both are from the Uzumaki Clan, and are voiced by a girl in Japanese/English. *Both are a descendant of the Senju Clan. *Both of them reunite for the first time in years in Naruto's mind so Naruto can learn how to control Kurama's chakra. *Both are respected for being heros by the same village that disliked them for being the Jinchuriki of Kurama. (Both : Konohagakure) Kushina has some similarities with her daughter in law, Hyuga Hinata. *Both are kind and caring. *Both fall in love with someone that is a true prodigy. (For Kushina : Minato, and For Hinata : Naruto) *Both are great a chakra control. *Both didn't like being bullied in their childhood. *Both of their childhood best friends showed them courage, and determination. *Both of them were changed by their love Interest. *Both of them had changed their love interest. *Both are great at martial arts. *Both of their love interest that truly liked them, thought of them to be weird and strong. Including that they were shock to heard them that they didn't want to lose them, and only thought of them as a shinobi of Konoha instead of a weakling. *Both try to get to know their love interest when they became genin. *Both admire Sarutobi Hiruzen when they were young. *Both stay by their comrade's side when they are in in battle. *Both were kidnapped, and were rescue by someone. (For Kushina: Minato, and for Hinata: Naruto). *Both are fearless, and tries to not show their fears in front of their allies. *Both dislike something about themselves during their childhood. But got over it when they met someone. (For Kushina : Her Hair, and For Hinata : being call a dropout). *Both care about Naruto, and would risk their life to protect him. *Both are a great cook, including that they care about their friends and family. Kushina has many similarities with Masaki Kurosaki from Bleach. *Both are the mothers to the main characters. (For Kushina : Naruto, and for Masaki : Ichigo) *Both of their past is reveal in the franchise. *Both loved their son, and risked their own life to save him. *Both get killed by a demon. (For Kushina : Kurama and for Masaki : Grand Fisher) *Both died after protecting their sons from their true murder. *Both gave a happy message to their son before dying. *Both of their sons can see them in ghost form. *Both of their past on how they meet their husband is revealed. *Both of their sons inherited their personality. *Both of their deaths have a huge effect on their sons. *Both of their sons thanked them for protecting them on the day that they died. *Both of them are present on the day that their sons are born. *Both are seen happily holding their sons when they were an Infant. *Both wanted their son to be happy before they died. *Both of their sons know the Anniversary of their death. *Both loved their husband, and family very much. *Both had a horrible past, in which they try to forget. *Both of their son cherish the memories that they had with them, in order to keep them alive in spirit. *Both are seen being rescued by their future husband. *Both of them can be seen in photo's or in flashbacks throughout the franchise. *Both of their son be having visions or Illusions of them til this very day. Kushina also has many similarities with Quasimodo's Mother from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Both are the mothers to the main characters. (For Kushina : Naruto, and for Quasimodo's Mother : Quasimodo) *Both are seen holding their sons when they were an Infant. *Both are seen risking their own life to save their son. *Both are seen with their husband and Infant son. *Both died while they sons are still an Infant. *Both loved their son dearly, and only wanted to make sure that he was safe from enemies. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Emi Shinohara '(2009 - Present) *'English : Laura Bailey '''(2014 - Present) all information on '''Uzumaki Kushina is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kushina_Uzumaki Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 246-0189.jpg|Kushina as a child. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0206.jpg|Kushina telling her classmates that she'll become the first Female Hokage. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0210.jpg|Kushina's reaction after hearing Minato's dream to become a great Hokage. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0225.jpg|Kushina being nicknamed Tomato by her classmates. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0237.jpg|Kushina looking at Minato while her classmates are bulling her. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0242.jpg|Kushina telling her classmates that she hates tomatoes as well. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0244.jpg|Kushina swings one of her bullies in mid air. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0247.jpg|Kushina beating up one of her bullies. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0249.jpg|Kushina asking Minato what is he laughing at. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0262.jpg|Kushina is Officially nicknamed "the Red Hot Blooded Habanero. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0283.jpg|Kushina decides to make her escape from one her classmate's older brother. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0287.jpg|Kushina's reaction after seeing a kunai knife throw in mid air for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0302.jpg|Kushina tearfully admits to her classmate's older brother that she hates her hair. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0324.jpg|Kushina's reaction after she is called an outsider by her classmate's older brother. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0333.jpg|Kushina asking Minato if he thinks of her as an outsider as well. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0357.jpg|Kushina as a Genin. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0363.jpg|Kushina being kidnapped by Kumo Shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0404.jpg|Kushina is happy that one person came to rescue her. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0410.jpg|Kushina is caught by Minato as she falls to the ground. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0412.jpg|Kushina about to be carry back to Konoha by Minato. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0416.jpg|Kushina finds out from Minato that he had always admire her strength, and determination. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0427.jpg|Kushina finds out from Minato that he never thought of her as an outsider, but as a true shinobi of Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0436.jpg|Kushina falls in love with Minato after he rescue her from being kidnapped by Kumo shinobi, and starts to like her hair more. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0216.jpg|Kushina being confronted by Uzumaki Mito by learning that love is the key to get over Kurama's hatred. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0228.jpg|Kushina with Minato as she becomes Kurama's second Jinchuriki. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0186.jpg|Kushina and Minato finding about the Child of Prophecy from Jiraiya. 1688384 582754045152800 1917239427 n.png|Kushina welcomes Minato home. 1654335 582754125152792 107809574 n.png|Kushina is shock that Minato has become Hokage. 1661914 828665053827319 771420038 n.png|Kushina is happy that Minato is now the Fourth Hokage. Naruto_349_4292.jpg|Kushina at her husband's Hokage Reign. 1920064 833912419969249 920331281 n.png|Kushina is happy that he will be a mother. 1798685 586826284745576 680285728 n.png|Kushina talking to a villager. 1619603 586826771412194 2128185440 n.png|Kushina being secretly watched over by Hatake Kakshi during her ten month pregnancy. 1912091 833324783361346 471863769 n.png|Kushina and Minato eating dinner. Naruto Shippuuden 350-001.jpg|Kushina and Minato. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0317.jpg|Kushina asking Mikoto what's her youngest son's name. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0321.jpg|Kushina finds out that Sasuke is named after the third Hokage's father. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0325.jpg|Kushina tells Mikoto that her newborn son's name will be Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0331.jpg|Kushina asking Mikoto if child birth is painful. Photo2_big.jpg|Kushina with Biwako Naruto Shippuuden 247-0342.jpg|Kushina going through labor pains. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0026.jpg|Kushina meeting Naruto for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0035.jpg|Minato and Kushina thanking each other now that they are parents. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0065.jpg|Kushina's reaction as she sees Obito threw Naruto in the air. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0105.jpg|Kushina is shock that Obito plans to use Kurama to destroy Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0134.jpg|Kushina having Kurama extracted out of her body by Obito. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0152.jpg|Kushina surivies Kurama's extraction, but is left in a weaken state. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0163.jpg|Kushina is saved by Minato before Kurama kills her. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0167.jpg|Kushina asking Minato if Naruto is alright. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0172.jpg|Kushina telling Minato that he needs to stop Obito, before he uses Kurama to destroy Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0187.jpg|Kushina is relieved that Naruto is not hurt. 644765.jpg|Kushina hugs an Infant Naruto Naruto Shippuuden 248-0197.jpg|Kushina wishes Minato good luck on protecting Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0120.jpg|Kushina tells Minato that she has enough chakra to stop Kurama from getting close to Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0139.jpg|Kushina telling Minato thanks for eyerything before she seal Kurama back inside of her to save him, and Naruto including Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0159.jpg|Kushina tells Minato that her one regret is not being able to see Naruto grow up as a fine shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0180.jpg|Kushina is shock that Minato plans to make Naruto Kurama's next Jinchuriki. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0230.jpg|Kushina angrily tells Minato that she doesn't want Naruto to become a Orphan like she did during her childhood. Incuding that she wanted Naruto to be raised by him while she planned to have Kurama sealed inside of her again. Minato and kushina protect naruto.png|Minato and Kushina protecting Naruto from Kurama. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0340.jpg|Kushina giving Naruto her final words of advice on how he should live before Kurama gets seal inside of him. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0368.jpg|Kushina tearfully cries as her son shares the same fate as her; being an Orphan. 1901502 586830344745170 407059920 n.png|Kushina with one of Hiruzen's reinforcements. 1505522 586830358078502 204482801 n.png|Kushina decides to tell Hiruzen before she dies, that he son's name is Naruto. 1557436 586830404745164 349949602 n.png|Kushina tells Hiruzen to protect Naruto as her final request before she dies from her injuries. 1779137 586830474745157 752927022 n.png|Kushina dies with a smile on her face. 1654248 586831528078385 1932715866 n.png|A photo of Kushina during her Funeral. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0078.jpg|Kushina appears in front of Naruto for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0093.jpg|Kushina laughing as Naruto thinks that she is Kurama's true form. 10372345 790707994287652 5462184548747351353 n.png|Kushina hits Naruto for thinking that she is Kurama. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0104.jpg|Kushina apologizing to Naruto for hitting him, and saying to him that she hope that he didn't inherit her catchphrase. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0113.jpg|Naruto hugging Kushina, after he realizes that she is his late mother. 1327701070282 f.jpg|Kushina hearing her son's catchphrase while he tearfully hugs her. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0146.jpg|Kushina tells Naruto that Minato sealed her and his chakra inside of him in order to help control Kurama. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0152.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto thank you for commenting her on her hair. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0154.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that at least he has Minato's hair color and eyes, but is so sorry that he got his facial features from her. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0163.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that he is the second person to comment her on her hair. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0169.jpg|Kushina tells Naruto that Minato was the first to comment her on her hair. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0170.jpg|Kushina's reaction after Naruto remembers something. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0175.jpg|Naruto asking Kushina what was it like for her to have fallen in love with Minato. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0177.jpg|Kushina using her catchphrase while telling Naruto that the question he just asked her is really embarrassing to answer. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0178.jpg|Naruto telling Kushina that she said her catchphrase again. Naruto Shippuuden_246-0182.jpg|Naruto laughing after Kushina explains that the only reason why said her catchphrase again was because she was excited, and not frustrated. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0185.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto the story of how she and Minato met. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0236.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that he is dead wrong for thinking if Minato was the one who protected her from bullies. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0254.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that she always enjoyed fighting the bullies that picked on her. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0346.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that she always use to hate her hair; until a certain incident help her fall in love with Minato, and made her like her hair more. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0443.jpg|Kushina tells Naruto that when he and Minato comment her about her beautiful hair; she saids to Naruto that she loves him and Minato so much. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0449.jpg|Kushina asks Naruto what is the combination of the Red Hot-Blooded Hanebaro, and Konoha's Yellow Flash. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0457.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that his dream to become Hokage is really cool, while she uses her catchphrase. Naruto Shippuuden 246-0460.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that he inherited her and Minato's wishes and goals. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0041.jpg|Kushina tell Naruto to give it his all during his fight with Kurama. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0067.jpg|Naruto fighting Kurama in his mind; while Kushina admits that he inherit his ninjutsu fighting style from her. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0138.jpg|Kushina tells Naruto that she can finally join Minato in heaven. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0151.jpg|Kushina reveals to Naruto that she was Kurama's previous Jinchuriki before him. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0226.jpg|Kushina telling Naruto that he has to fill his own heart with love to get over Kurama's hatred. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0232.jpg|Kushina admits to Naruto that even though she was an Orphan and a Jinchuriki; she says that she was very Happy. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0248.jpg|Kushina tells Naruto that Kurama's seal can become weaken. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0254.jpg|Kushina reveals to Naruto that it's Childbirth that makes Kurama's seal become weaken. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0375.jpg|Kushina apolozing to Naruto for making him an Orphan, and Kurama's current Jinchuriki. While she admits that she wanted to raise him, and fill him with so much love when he was born. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0382.jpg|Kushina becomes shock after Naruto admits that even though he was an Orphan; he never blamed her or Minato for happen when he was born. Naruto Shippuuden 249-0399.jpg|Kushina tearfully thanks her son for being born to her, and Minato before she go back to the afterlife. Naruto Shippuuden 299-0315.jpg|Minato and Kushina in a flashback by Itachi. 1488164 702328086458977 796806945 n.jpg|Kushina with her family. 1479546 702328109792308 95196674 n.jpg|Kushina holding an Infant Naruto. 10488059 652527638175440 6645884196596844403 n.png|Minato and Kushina in a vision by Naruto, along with other shinobi that fought to protect what was precious to them. 10352758 652994428128761 2034392408837072846 n.png|Kushina in a vision by Kurama.